Many users own a variety of computing devices, such as laptops, desktops, smart phones, and/or other devices. It may be desirable to share data between such devices. In one example, a web storage service may allow a user to upload files to online storage, and synchronize such files between various devices. In particular, a synchronization service, such as a sync module, may be installed on a user device. When files to be shared are available (e.g., not presently being accessed by a client application), the synchronization service may upload the shared files to the web storage service. Unfortunately, the synchronization service may comprise inefficient and/or inadequate file handling capabilities, at least as compared to a client application. For example, the synchronization service may comprise generic upload/download functionality that may not be tailored for particular types of files (e.g., whereas a word processing client application may be able to save changes to a text document in a desired, efficient, etc. manner, for example). Nevertheless, while a client application may comprise sophisticated file handling functionality, the client application (unlike the synchronization service) may, however, be unaware of the existence of the synchronization service, synchronization techniques that may be in place and/or the availability of offline access.